Lily Loud
*Lil' Lil *Lilster *Lady Lilington *Little Miss Friend Stealer *Youngest Sibling *Sweetie |friends=Shuff |basis=Freelance |country=United States |affiliation= }} Lily Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Bio Lily Loud: Lily Loud may be the smallest member of the Loud House, but what she lacks in size, she makes up for with her stinky surprises. She's a professional diaper ditcher, and loves drooling on everything. Even though she's known as The Poop Machine, Lily is everyone's favorite little buddy! Personality Lily is always happy, and enjoys being with her siblings. Unlike other babies, she doesn't cry too often. She is also the most behaved of the siblings. Even though she's just a baby, Lily is shown to be fairly aware of her surroundings, and especially of her siblings' many antics, in which she is often swept up. In "Undie Pressure", she intentionally sucks on her pacifier to stop herself from crying, and ends up winning the challenge for her family. She becomes angry at Lincoln for posting their sisters' embarrassing moments online in "Making the Case", despite that she wasn't filmed, and helps her sisters Lola, Lucy, Lori, and Leni convince Lincoln to choose Aloha Beach as their vacation spot in "In Tents Debate". In "Picture Perfect", along with her sisters she gets annoyed with Lincoln over his perfect picture. In "Ties That Bind" she is worried like the rest of her siblings about being kicked out, and gets upset with Lincoln when he says out loud how "he's always wondered what it would be like to be an only child". In "Along Came a Sister", she, along with her siblings wants to prevent Frances from getting killed. In "Come Sale Away" she gives a blank stare to the camera when the others continue to try and compete with each other to find her blanket. Although still learning to talk, she seems to understand her brother and sisters quite often, such as when Luan wanted her to be a ventriloquist dummy. She is very cheerful, and loves to be near her siblings. She is most frequently seen in the care of Lincoln, Luna, Leni, and Lori. It is implied that she is feminine like Lori, Leni, and Lola, as she wished to go to the beach, while Lincoln's tomboyish sisters wanted to go to an amusement park instead. Despite her cheerfulness, she isn't above fighting back if rubbed the wrong way. In "Brawl in the Family", she chastises Lincoln for continuing to butt in Lori and Leni's feud and later gets in a big fight with her sisters after Lincoln reveals things some of the sisters said about each other. In "Room with a Feud", after Lori accidentally steps on her phone, she retaliates by posting a humiliating photo of Lori online. In "Any Given Sundae", she is proven to be very protective of her family's safety so she can make sure that they are not getting into trouble, fearing that her parents punished them by not giving them ice cream. Technical Details Basis Lily Loud is of a freelance design. She is not based on a specific prototype. Livery As the youngest of the Loud siblings, Lily is very small, and usually just wears her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. On occasions where she wears clothes, she wears a lavender t-shirt (lavender being the color she seems to wear the most) and blue pants. In "Linc or Swim", her swimwear is a lavender onesie with a picture of a strawberry on it, in the same episode, she wears a blue swim diaper with yellow ducks on it. Her nightwear consists of lavender footie pajamas. Her snow clothes is a lavender parka, with purple shoes, and gloves. Early in development, Lily had a tall poofy tuft of hair. Later on, however, that tuft of hair was made shorter. The early design would later be the basis for Billy. Appearances Clash of the Couples She will appear in the third series. Voice Actors *Grey DeLisle (UK/US) *Hannah Buttel (Brazil) Trivia *Lily's voice actress, Grey Griffin, also voices Lana and Lola. **Lana, Lola and Lily also share the same voice actress in the Spanish Dub of the series, like their older sisters, Lynn and Lucy. **She also voices their male counterparts from the episode "One of the Boys". *Lily's hair color scheme is the only one whose color matches that of Leni's hair, as both of their hair color has a creamy tone to it. *Lily's name comes from Chris Savino's wife's plans for names in case they had daughters, but it was never used because they wound up having three sons and no daughters. *In "Making the Case", it is revealed that Lily won trophies just by sucking her thumb. *Lily's hair is the lightest shade of blonde of all the blonde sisters, along with Leni. *Like Lincoln, she is shown to enjoy eating peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches, even though Lana is unwilling to stomach them. *The episode "Out of the Picture" reveals she knows how to use a tablet. *Despite having one tooth, Lily does have a full set of teeth when she is grinning or scared. *While not as intelligent as her sister, Lisa, Lily seems rather intelligent despite being only fifteen months old, as she seems to have a pretty good understanding of what's going on around her. *Since she's a baby, Lily is the only Loud sibling who: **Doesn't have visible eyebrows, though unlike her male counterpart Leon, she has eyelashes. ***However, in some episodes, she has visible eyebrows. **Cannot properly speak yet. *Her Polish name is Holandia, with the nickname "Holi". *Based on her appearance during "Luan Loud's April Fool's Highlight Reel" in "April Fools Rules", she could've been born sometime during January, February or March as the video was of last April Fool's Day. *Lily's hair looks similar to the cowlick on Lincoln's hair. *Luan, Lincoln, and Lisa have the ability to translate Lily's babbling. *At times, Lily displays a natural talent for photography, as shown in "Out of the Picture", when she provided Lola with a better school photo for the latter's yearbook, and in "Room with a Feud", when she took a grotesque picture of Lori before spitefully posting it online. *In "Out of the Picture", "Room with a Feud", and "Anti-Social", Lily was shown to have a pretty high knowledge of how to use technology, as she is seen using a tablet in the former episode, and a cell phone in the latter episodes. *In the episode "L is for Love", it shows that Lily has a romantic infatuation with her teddy bear, and that she has a talent for drawing, when she drew a picture of herself, and the teddy bear she had a crush on. *According to Lynn's Q&A, Lily beat her in a thumb war. *According to some information on the Loud House Instagram: **If she could have any wish granted, it would be to have a doughnut. **The one place in the world where she would want to go to is mama. **Her biggest pet peeve is "boo-boo", which either means something scary, or an injury. *In "Any Given Sundae", she can use her diaper to mop the floor. *Dub facts: **Caroline Combes (French), Kim Ya-Yeon (Korean), and Carla Garcia (Portuguese) all also voice Lisa. **Lily's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Rita, Lori, Leni, Lola, (much like her English voice actress Grey Griffin), and Ronnie Anne. **Lily's Hebrew dubber, Talya Barkai, also voices Rita and Zach. **Her Polish name is Holi from Holandia. **Lily's Polish dubber, Aleksandra Radwan, also voices Ronnie Anne, Maggie and Maria Santiago in Season 2. **In the Latin American dub of the show, Lily has had two different voice actresses through the series. ***In Season 1, she was voiced Abril Gómez, and in Season 2, she's now voiced by Betzabé Jara, who also voices Ronnie Anne. ****Gómez is also the voice of Clare in "Pets Peeved". ****Coincidentially, Abril (Lily) is Cecilia Gómez (Rita)'s daughter in real life. **Lily's Italian dubber, Giada Bonanomi, also voices Lynn. **In the Latin American dub, the scene from "Come Sale Away", where Lincoln dismisses having accidentally sold Lily's blanket, has her saying "Lincoln malo, ¡quiero mi mantita!" ("Bad Lincoln, I want my blankie!") instead of merely babbling like in the English version. **Lily's Filipino dubber, Marick Dacanay, also voices Lola (just like her English voice actress, Grey Griffin), but not Lana. Category:Characters Category:The Loud House Characters